luckylukefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lucky Luke - Sein größter Trick
Lucky Luke - Sein größter Trick ist der zweite Zeichentrickfilm über den legendären Cowboy. Er erschien 1978 und wurde noch im selben Jahr als Comic in Form der Geschichte Die Dalton-Ballade (nachzulesen im Band Die Dalton-Ballade und andere Geschichten) veröffentlicht. Handlung Der Song Französisch (Film)= Amis, chantons cette nouvelle aventure Du paladin défenseur de la Loi Car Lucky Luke et sa fière monture Vont accomplir de fabuleux exploits Au petit trot la justice est en route Tremblez coquins, l'heure du châtiment sonne Voici venir l'angoisse et la déroute C'est la ballade, la ballade des Dalton Par Lucky Luke, les Dalton sont en cage Dormez en paix braves et honnêtes gens Le surveillant des odieux personnages C'est le fameux, l'étonnant Rantanplan Tenons à l'oeil nos quatre abominables Il se pourrait qu'ensemble ils nous mitonnent En grand secret un de leur tours pendables C'est la ballade, la ballade des Dalton Prêtons l'oreille aux propos démoniaques De ces gredins alléchant le héros Ils voudraient tant, ces horribles macaques Le soudoyer pour une part de magot Quel déshonneur, la chute est sans excuses Pour de l'argent, Lucky Luke déraisonne Mais dans son sac, il a plus d'une ruse C'est la ballade, la ballade des Dalton Ici verdoie l'herbe de la prairie Où le ruisseau coule parmis les fleurs Promenons près des sources jolies En cet Eden au charme ensorceleur Mais attention, franchie cette limite Car au désert que le diable tisonne Pauvres oiseaux pris de cuisson subite C'est la ballade, la ballade des Dalton Plus mort que vif apparaît un fossile Un cavalier stoppé en plein galop Brave pionnier, dans ce désert hostile Tu as trouvé un job de tout repos Seuls des bandits animés par la haine Sont assez fous quand les autres abandonnent Pour affronter l'impitoyable plaine C'est la ballade, la ballade des Dalton L'attrait de l'or dévore l'homme avide C'est la ruée, la foire aux illusions Le flanc pelé des collines arides Produit surtout rocaille et déception Du monde entier, on accourt, on se presse L'appât du gain est si fort qu'il harponne Les citoyens de toutes les espèces C'est la ballade, la ballade des Dalton Moralité, les sinistres compères N'ont pu toucher le magot scélérat Déjà versé par les soins du notaire Dans les tiroirs du grand orphelinat Tonton Henri, tu n'avais rien d'un ange Mais en ce jour, que le ciel te pardonne Nos chers enfants chantent en coeur tes louanges C'est la ballade, la ballade des Dalton Ainsi finit des Dalton la ballade Le quatuor se repose en prison Rêvant de coups, de vols et d'embuscades En attendant la prochaine évasion Petits et grands qui avez de l'estime Pour les brigands, les coquins, les filous Si vous voulez réussir dans le crime Soyez d'abord très rapide au six coups Soyez d'abord très rapide au six coups |-| Deutsch (Film)= Das Lied, das ich heute singe, das ist einem gewidmet, den man nie vergißt. Sein Name ist Lucky Luke, dieser Held jagt alle Schurken auf der ganzen Welt. Er sorgt für Recht und verurteilt Gewalt und schreitet ein, wenn ein Gewehrschuß knallt. Er packt die Gauner ganz fest beim Genick, das ist Lucky Luke, sein größter Trick. Dank Lucky Luke sind vier Schurken im Knast, die fallen keinem mehr so schnell zur Last. Die vier Daltons, die viel böses gemacht, werden von Rantanplan, dem Hund bewacht. Auf diese vier gebt nun Obacht, vielleicht tun sie bald was, das einem Ausbruch gleicht. Die Freude an der Freiheit, die krieg'n sie bald dick, und das ist Lucky Luke, sein größter Trick. Die vier Daltons, mit der Erbschaft am Hals, dachten, der Lucky wäre ebenfalls verrückt nach Geld, drum bestechen sie ihn, er aber wird sich dem Komplott entzieh'n. Sie stossen damit bei ihm auf Granit, und ahnen nicht, was ihnen noch geschieht, denn nun dreh'n sie sich selber den Strick, und das ist Lucky Luke, sein größter Trick. Beim Ritt durchs Land, durch die grüne Prärie, glaubt man, dass hier nur Milch und Honig fließt. Das Auge sieht sich nicht satt, und das Vieh fühlt sich im Garten Eden, wie Du siehst. Doch Vorsicht, plötzlich ein anderes Bild, hier ist die Wüste ohne Weg und Ziel. Hier werden Vögel beim Fliegen gegrillt, hier hat der Teufel seine Hand im Spiel. In dieser Wüste ist mancher krepiert, wer hier mit seinem Pferd ist, galoppiert. Manch braver Mann hat das Wagnis riskiert, ohne zu ahnen, was ihm hier passiert. Verbrecher aber, die scheuen sich nicht, lieber die Wüste als das Schwurgericht, so spielen sie blindlings mit ihrem Geschick, und das ist Lucky Luke, sein größter Trick. Der Reiz des Goldes, der ist schuld daran, dass es in diese Gegend manchen Mann gezogen hat in der Gier, reich zu sein und vielen Millionären gleich zu sein. Doch Hand in Hand mit der Sucht nach dem Gold laufen Enttäuschung, Mißgunst, Neid und Colt, Da braucht man einen, der ehrlich und klug, einen, der trickreich ist wie Lucky Luke. Die Moral dieser wilden Geschicht', die vier Daltons kriegten die Erbschaft nicht, denn der Notar rückte alles heraus und übergab das Geld dem Waisenhaus. Du warst, Onkel Henry, nie ein Engel, oh nein, trotzdem mag Dir der Himmel heut verzeih'n. Die lieben Kinder, die singen im Chor Onkel Henry ihr kleines Ständchen vor. "Die kleine Melodie für Onkelchen Henry, soll sagen mit Gesang, dem lieben Onkel dank!" Und nun ist schluß, die Geschichte ist aus. die vier Daltons schau'n aus den Zellen raus. Sie träumen wieder von Raub und Gewalt, vom nächsten Ausbruch und von Hinterhalt. Ihr kleinen Gauner, ich rate Euch gut, seid lieber ehrlich und seid auf der Hut. Sonst dreht ihr Euch nur selber den Strick, und Euer Pech, das wäre unser Glück, hoch lebe Lucky Luke, sein größter Trick. Kategorie:Filme und Serien